Tidal Wave
by Selphiebunny
Summary: Instead of the future, Tidus is taken to the past. His role as a guardian has shifted to the responsibilities of a Summoner. Can he survive in Spira, when Auron doesn't even know his name? AuronxTidus AU. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Silence

**Disclaimer**: They be mine, yo... or not...  
**Summary**: Tidus is taken to another dimension of Spira, where Auron doesn't know him, his father isn't Sin, and he's viewed as some sort of summoner god. His only choice is to act the part, and make it back home with his heart intact.  
**Warning**: Strange AU, Yaoi implications, angst, and slight OOCness.  
**Pairings**: AuronxTidus, AuronxBraskaxJecht

o-o-o

**Tidal Wave  
**Prologue: Silence Unbroken  
Tidus's POV

o-o-o

I could have done great things in my life, accomplished the impossible. I could have married the girl destined for me, set all the right goals. I could have done everything everybody ever wanted me to do...

...but I chose my own path.

-

I mainly did Blitz ball so I could crack the legacy of being "Jecht's son", a title I hated almost more than I hated him. I was my own person, I had my own skill at the game, and after a while I nearly made everyone focus on _me­_ - Tidus, though it would never last. There would always be that one guy who just had to say, "hey, Ject's boy, right? Good game kid!" Then I would fall apart again.

And Auron would pick up my pieces.

But that was a long time ago, when Auron mattered more than the sun, or the water that filled the stadium sphere. Well, a few years ago. Still.

Now at seventeen I was rebellious, in constant fear of failing, insecure, and just a little arrogant of my abilities.

I think every seventeen year old was, at least. And on one particular day, those feelings mushed together until I nearly combusted into a million pieces.

That day is as clear as my best game, even now as I look back on it.

This is my story.

-

I was walking to the final Blitz game of that season, dodging fans and groupies alike. Auron refused to buy me a car even though we could of definitely afforded it. It was his way of getting back at me for not listening to him the times I really should have. Though not that big a deal, I had plenty of friends of the female variety willing to take me anywhere my little heart desired.

Not to brag, but my looks were to be rivaled with. Bleached blond hair, large blue eyes, good physique... the perfect athlete.

It's beside the point, but when I look back, I always smile.

I was cheerful, and innocent, full of enough energy for at least three people. Auron, I knew, secretly loved that about me.

And I knew Auron would be at this game, somewhere at least. I'd pleaded with him to the point where he had to walk away from my nagging. If he wasn't, he'd hear about it when I got home.

I passed squealing girls, and bouncing children, flashing them enthusiastic smiles, full of pride and arrogance. I could almost feel his presence, engulfing me with confidence as I went.

After getting through the crowd to the locker rooms and changing, I was ready. Though I don't remember too much now, I always got nervous before the game. Well, a slow anticipation. Lot's of thought of failure going through my head, you know? The normal.

But when I got out there, god, it was like nothing mattered, nothing would ever matter again. The water washing through my hair, the crowd screaming, the ball slipping in my hands.

It was probably the best feeling in the world to me, then.

And then the feeling shattered. I was about to make a goal - winning game, but everything went still. Screams, terrified. Buildings collapsing, the sky falling practically.

I seriously thought everything was dying.

But no, it was just an everyday sea monster.

I watched as the giant _thing_ simply just appeared, destroying _eerything_ I had ever known. My fingers were shaking, my body completely numb with horror.

"Tidus!"

I turned sharply, seeing a glimpse of red, and sighing heavily in relief. The ledge I caught onto was unstable, rocking me back in forth as destruction reigned below.

Auron smiled at me, pulling me up and against him. For a split second, I felt safe.

"Be careful, boy."

His lips on mine was the last thing I remembered before everything turned white.

-

I woke up with strange faces invading my personal space, and I was on a soft, giant bed. It seemed to stretch the length of the room. The people around me were in awe as I sat up, blinking in confusion.

A girl with short brown hair was beside me, smiling gently. Her eyes were kind, and trusting.

"You're awake, Summoner," she whispered quietly. "We've been waiting."

I blacked out before she could continue.

o-o-o

Tbc?

This is an AU, obviously, and a little something different. A few things...

1. Starts off like FFX and then spins out of control.  
2. Braska is Sin.

That's all for now, guyz.

I hope the few, if any, AuronTidus fans read this. Hah... -sweatdrop-


	2. Making Waves

**Disclaimer**: They be mine, yo... or not...  
**Warning**: Strange AU, Yaoi implications, angst, and slight OOCness.  
**Pairings**: AuronxTidus, AuronxBraskaxJecht

o-o-o

**Tidal Wave  
**Making Waves

o-o-o

When I came to later in the day, the room seemed empty. I took a second to look down and evaluate my new clothes and surroundings. The clothes were kind of cheesy in my opinion. Like in one of those old Zanarkand movies of the past they'd show at school, with the bad actors. The room was the same as before... but I just couldn't grasp that this was real.

Pfft. And where was I? Who the hell cared about clothes when you've woken up in some wacko new world or whatever. Maybe I was still in Zanarkand, that had to be it. Yeah. Just some remote island that thing must have carried me to.

...the sea monster.

I saw the city die again behind my eye lids.

I couldn't piece together everything before the same girl from earlier peaked her head through the doorway, smiling slightly at me. I tried to smile back, but I just couldn't bring one on my face.

Auron.

Auron wasn't here. At least, he wasn't with me.

Maybe I would find him outside of this room, waiting for me to get my ass out of bed. I was sure. Yeah, that was it... yes. So I rose slowly, to the girl's shocked squeak, and made my way over to her. Her eyes were large, perhaps surprised.

"Where... where am I?"

My voice was raspy, and not all that pleasant, but she answered me with ease.

"You're on Besaid Island, silly. Didn't you know that?"

And just how the hell would I have know that!? I wanted to yell at her for that. But I kept my cool, and shrugged. "Look, okay, I don't know what you're talking about. Besaid? I've never been to Besaid. I've lived in Zanarkand my entire life."

At the very mention of Zanarkand, she started giggling. It was kind of strange. Her mouth curved down while she laughed, almost like it pained her to do so. Well she was the one making fun of _me_, so I didn't really care.

"Hey, what's so funny? And what's your name, anyway?"

That comment made her straighten, confusion written on her pretty features. "My name? You don't know my name? Summoner - "

"No, I don't, and what's all this Summoner crap! Ahrrrg!"

She took me by the shoulders, calmly leading me back to the bed and sat me down. I didn't complain, only seeking answers to the questions.

"I am Yuna, one of your _guardians._"

"Guardians? Why do I need them? How many do I have?" I thought I'd start with the simple questions, before making her think I was crazy again.

Yuna smiled softly. "You need guardians to protect you on your journey for the Final Aeon to defeat Sin. There's Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, Sir Ject, and Sir Auron. We all protect you on your Summoner Pilgrimage."

My mouth dropped, I knew, before I could stop it. JECHT?!! As in my _father_? If he was here, that no good dirty bastard, then I finally knew where he disappeared to all those years ago. And I could call him out.

But before that, I wanted to know more about this Summoner business, and why I was considered one.

I steeled my face, and spoke. "So why am I a Summoner?"

Her nose scrunched up, eyes dropping. "You must of inhaled too much toxin... far too much."

"What does that mean!" I yelled, so tired of not understanding. I felt bad after my outburst, her slender frame quaked with my actions. She seemed too small to me for a guardian. To protect someone, it usually meant the protector was larger. And not some tiny girl.

Yuna bit her lip and took my hands. "Okay, let's start from the beginning, Sir Tidus. Do you know what Sin is?"

I shook my head.

"It's the result of Spira's use of machina, or machines. We ignored Yevon's warnings and continued to use them, and now this is our suffering. Sin has deadly toxin, and if you get too close, you can experience all kinds of things. Memory loss for one, and brain damage."

Nodding, I turned away from her story, glancing out of the window. The sky seemed nice and blue, perfect for Blitzball. My heart longed to be back home, practicing for another game. I ushered for Yuna to continue.

"You went out to the beach to help during a Sin Sighting a few days ago, and you had gotten too close. We found you washed on the shore, wearing strange clothes."

My uniform.

So, to get it straight... I was transported here by Sin, and it took a different me to my future. Where Zanarkand... Zanarkand.

"I see," I whispered, standing. She stood with me. "But what about Zanarkand, where is it?"

She gave me a painful look. "Sin destroyed Zanardkand a long time ago. Everyone considers it a holy place."

My eyes watered, but I pushed the tears aside. There was no... Zanarkand in this time. I was stuck here. With nothing. And I had to act like the _other me_? The one taken to my Zanarkand...

A plan hit me. If this Sin took people away, maybe it could bring them back. Hope flared inside me, my heart swelling. If Auron was here, we could go home together! I just needed to find Sin.

"Hopefully you'll remember in a few days. Just give it some time, Sir Tidus." In a few days I might be gone.

"Don't call me that." I said it with malice, far too much for just an innocent girl. "Sorry, I... I just don't remember and... just call me Tidus. That's all."

She nodded, and with a smile took my hand to lead my outside.

To where I was both anticipating, and dreading.

-

The first rays of sunshine that hit my face were glorious. It felt like forever since I was in the cool air. It was enough to put a smile on my face in spite of the chaos going on inside my head.

But I had a feeling Jecht would be outside in the village, and I was right. Waiting beside the temple entrance for us, I suppose. He was in for it. I narrowed my eyes as soon as I caught sight of his relieved face when he saw us walking.

...Relieved? The Jecht _I_ knew would WANT me dead.

Yuna stepped aside, and just as I turned to smack the hell out of him, two arms came around me, Jecht's body crashing into mine.

"Tidus, you little brat, I thought that thing fuckin' killed you! Don't ever scare me again! I'll finish the job, I swear."

His voice was soft, though stern. He smelt of salt water...

It was so strange, to be hugging my _father_. It should have came natural but it didn't. My arms awkwardly fell around him, while he was squeezing me like a stuffed animal. Except I had insides, and I wanted them intact.

When he stopped, he stared at me, expecting something that I didn't have. What did he want? A thankyou?

"G... get away from me, _Jecht._" I hissed with as much hate as I could summon. His eyes seemed to dim, confusion written clearly on his aging face. He stepped back from me.

"What?"

I simply glared, until a voice broke the silence.

"Yo, You awake I see?"

A blizball flew toward me, and I caught it easily. A man with red hair met us at the steps, a woman clad in black beside him. Must be Wakka and ... Lulu.

I didn't know what to say to them.

So I didn't say anything. I just offered a small smile and shrugged. Yuna helped me out a little bit, telling them about the 'toxin' or whatever, I didn't listen.

I just kept staring at my father, trying to tell if the hurt on his face was genuine or feigned. He was never a very good actor, never needed to try. I just kept telling myself that this was the man who abandoned you, who ruined your family, who treated you like complete shit.

And that was enough.

Enough to completely discard his existence. In this world where I didn't know anyone, I still wouldn't confide in him, after everything he did to me. I would have rather been dead.

Yuna nudged me, noticing my dazed look. Everyone's eyes were trained on me. I smiled slightly. "So... where's Au - Sir Auron," I asked, sighing. I wanted to ask it from the start, but something kept me.

Immediately there was a silence. As Lulu opened her mouth, I caught something red coming into the village and took off in a run. The heavy robes I was wearing slowed me but not enough for concern. His coat blew behind him, his long strides were always hard to match when I was small. I just ran faster.

"AURON!!" I shouted, knowing he could hear my voice. I was just so happy, someone familiar, someone I...

Cared about.

I jumped at him, like I used to do when I was little, and he opened his arms. But it felt different, to be embracing him. It felt intimate. And then I remembered his kiss, the way it felt on my lips, and blushed.

I didn't remember his words, though... but I knew he said something, maybe important. But all I cared about was the now. And he was here with me, to make this confusion stop.

The others gathered around us, and when Auron's arms didn't remove themselves, I just blushed harder. This was a new development. The Auron _I _knew would push me away after at least a few seconds, grumble at me or lock me out of the house to go and play.

"Who are you?" he finally whispered, looking down at me.

There was a collective gasp around us, and I backed up, my mouth dropping open the second time in an hour.

Auron didn't know me.

His shades were on, covering his eyes. But I could tell his posture, the way his lips were set.

He had _no_ idea who I was.

"Sir Auron," Yuna stepped forward, hand on my shoulder for comfort of some sort. "You... you're back. Do you remember what happened to you, as well?

Auron shook his head, running a hand through hid disheveled hair. "I do not remember anything."

Yuna frowned, clenching her fist. "Sin... the toxin erased your memory..."

Lulu took over, gently steering Yuna back. "Hush. He will be fine with rest. Come, Sir Auron." Lulu started walking toward the temple, Auron following. I watched them with a sort of detached horror. My only shred of life from where I was from had no memory. He didn't even know my face.

What was I gonna do?

"Eh, don't worry Tidus, everything will work itself out, ya?" Wakka's large hand came down on my back, and how I managed not to kill over I didn't know.

"Yeah," I muttered, but I knew it wouldn't. I just knew it.

"We're uh, going to be leaving for Kilika Island soon, kid... so go pack your crap." I ignored my father as he walked by, and he didn't try to look into my face.

I followed the others back to the temple, hoping my Auron would come back.

And then all we would have to do was find Sin, and we were on our way home.

I sighed.

My dream seemed unreachable.

-

TBC...

To be honest, I hated Tidus for most of the game. Yet, the AurTid pairing calls to me for some reason. I like their contrast, and I LOVE Auron. He's possibly my favorite game character ever. And Tidus is really the only character I can pair him up with and stomach.

In short, I hope I made Tidus okay in characterization. Less annoying maybe.

Yeah.

In the next chapter I grantee a few more things will get resolved, and Tidus will start his quest. Hah.


	3. Inching and Falling

Disclaimer: I don't want to own FFX. I'm content with my Tidus action figure.  
Warning: Shonen ai, possible yaoi later on.  
Pairing(s): AuronxTidus, others.

Well hello there, I never thought there would be a chapter three of this particular fanfic, but my love for Auron has drawn me back to the fandom, at least for a while. I fear this is out of character, but I really tried. Hah.

Ah, enjoy? And possibly review?

* * *

**Tidal Wave  
**Inching and Falling

Tidus glowered darkly at the ground; not meeting his guardian's concerned faces. Getting his first aeon had not been a walk in the park, and it had only been an hour since. He could feel the immense power of the winged aeon Valefor coursing through his body, right down to his fingertips. It wasn't unpleasant, just kind of overwhelming.

Here he was, in some strange world, and he had to take on the responsibility of acquiring special beasts from the fayth in order to? To what exactly, he wasn't too sure. No one had explained much to him thus far, expecting him to already know this knowledge.

He sighed quietly, noting the awkward silence hanging in the air. He wasn't quite sure what to do now. "I've gotten the aeon," he said lamely, hands behind his head. Damn these long sleeves.

A large hand slapped him on the back and he swiveled his head to the side to glare at Wakka. "Ah, that's good ya! Next stop: Kilika."

There was a clear consensus among the group, and though Tidus wasn't sure what or where Kilika _was_, he nodded absently anyway. Whatever. He would ask Auron whenever he could find the man alone.

It almost hurt to look at him. Auron so close, such a comforting and conflicting presence at the same time, just like in his preteen days. He snuck a glance at the red clad warrior, standing by his _father_. They were talking to each other, and for some reason, Tidus got the impression it was completely natural. He didn't like it.

An image hit Tidus then, as he stared at Auron passively, racing through his mind and shutting out everything else.

_His mother had just passed, and all he could do was shake and cry. Auron offered comfort in his presence, letting the small, sobbing boy clutch at his robe for support. His wails echoed in the empty house boat, but neither seemed to care. Auron was all he had, now. _

"_Everything will be fine," the man whispered soothingly, and although the words held emptiness, Tidus took them to heart and locked them away. He wanted his mother, he wanted _love_. But he trusted Auron, so he would believe. He had to._

There was a stinging in Tidus's eyes, but he willed it away.

_You're just a crybaby. Cry some more, go on. I know you will._

No.

_I hate you._

He pulled himself together, before being immediately being thrown into a headlock by Wakka. Tidus narrowly survived being choked to death by the larger man, a grin brought to his face to Wakka's delight.

"Oh man, is he smiling!? I can't believe it!"

They laughed together, the moment only broken when the girl named Yuna walked up to them, a kind smile curving her thin lips. "The ship is ready, Sir Tidus. Are you prepared?"

He gazed into her eyes, somewhat surprised to see such _devotion_ for him. Well, he supposed, he was some important Summoner. And these colorful people were his guardians. So then, them caring for him shouldn't be so out of the ordinary. He just wished the one person he cared about still felt the same in this new world.

That didn't seem to be, with Auron not even sparing him another glance after their previous incident.

He shook his head, realizing Yuna was still waiting for his reply. "Ah-yeah, sorry about that. Just spacing out again."

She smiled at him comfortingly. "I will inform the others."

Tidus watched her retreating form, contemplating what she was to him. Could she have been his lover? She seemed almost too familiar to him, though he didn't know her. She was kind of meek for his taste.

Wakka punched his shoulder to get his attention and he rewarded the man with a disheartened glare. What was with this guy and physically causing Tidus pain to get his attention? No one back in Zanarkand touched him much. Then again, he did live with Auron, who was a like a silent threat, though he'd never admit it.

Tidus smiled.

"Hey, ah, remember back when you were about twelve, a little munchkin, and you wanted to be a chocobo handler? Hah, you would run around the village, trying to groom and poke any kind of animal to show everybody you meant serious business." Wakka chuckled to himself, ruffling Tidus's bleached hair gently. "And now you're a Summoner. It's unbelieveable, ya know?"

"No," Tidus answered honestly, and at Wakka's frown he said, "Sin's toxin," in what he hopped was a convincing manner. It probably wasn't, he was never a good liar.

When he was twelve years old in Zanarkand, he was trying to figure out what Auron truly meant to him. He distinctly remembered _not_wanting to be a choco-what? handler, because Blitzball had always been on his mind, day and night and forever.

Gods, he just couldn't stop thinking about Auron, could he?

A whistling caught both their attention, and they saw Yuna standing at the village entrance, waving to them to come. The rest of the group surrounded her, including Tidus's old man.

Tidus groaned. He did not want to do this. Wakka grabbed his hand and hauled him along to catch up. Everyone began to mold around Tidus as they made the trek to the beach. Yuna had a blue sword clutched in one hand, like it was no weight on her fragile looking body at all. Tidus was impressed. All he had was a lame staff like thing. And from what he could tell, it didn't do much. He supposed he could use it to summon his aeon, but he didn't want to ask. Wakka on his other side kept throwing up a blitzball –ah! He wanted it. Wanted to feel it, throw it, have the crowd cheer his name as he made another game winning goal. Wakka used it for a damn weapon. What the hell?

Casually he glanced behind him, accidently catching the eye of his father and promptly turned back around. Crap.

Ject was carrying some weird looking sword, curved at the end and glinting in the sunlight. _Probably stole it. Tch. _He didn't catch a look at Auron, but really he didn't need to. The man still wore the same clothes, so he could only assume he had the same sword.

He hadn't really had much time to look around at the lush greenery that was Besaid Island. It was beautiful with the softly swaying palm trees, the birds singing some sweet tune while the wind kissed his skin, the sun lighting up everything to make it seem like the perfect paradise. Tidus was at peace for the first time since he arrived.

They reached the ship with only a few disturbances, much to Tidus's relief. Yuna and Ject mostly took care of the fiends since they were weak. It was interesting watching Yuna gracefully swinging her sword and landing it in a monster's ribcage. She was accurate and agile, her lithe body practically dancing as she fought. Ject was just the opposite, clumsily and not going for any particular style. Hack and slash.

Tidus shrugged. He wished he held a sword in his own hands.

A large group of people were there to wish them a safe trip when they finally reached the shore. It was strange for him, considering he had no idea who any of them were, but still, he was as courteous to them as he could be.

A little girl came up to him before he boarded the S.S Liki, smiling up at him brightly and tugging on his robe. "Summoner Tidus, will you defeat Sin?"

He patted her head and smiled back, nodding. "I sure will! Don't you worry. What's your name?"

The girl giggled, hopping onto one foot anxiously. "My name is Leena! When you beat Sin, you've gotta come back and see me, okay!"

"Yes, I will. Just for you, Leena." He swallowed the dread of leaving Besaid and quickly followed Yuna up the ramp. He gave the spectators one more big smile before ship took off.

A rough hand grabbed his, and oh god, he so wanted it to be-_not Ject_. His old man was frowning at him, tugging at his arm.

"I think we need to talk, kid."

"About what?" Tidus muttered snidely. He didn't want to talk to this man, let alone be anywhere near him. He yanked his arm back, glaring at him.

Ject scratched at his head, looking very much confused. "Is, eh, is there something I've done lately to royally piss you off? I mean, I know you got close to Sin and all, but I don't see how it was my fault."

"Nothing is ever your fault, _is_ it dad?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, boy?!"

Tidus shrugged, starting to walk away. "Nothing, just leave me alone." He hated this man, hated him so much he thought his head would explode. Ject looked pissed and maybe a little hurt before he stalked off, going to his cabin.

His mother died because of _him_. His failures, they were rooted from the constant berating from him. His pain at losing both his parents, at not being good enough, at losing everything-

He would act the part, but he refused to be around this fucking drunkard, this… trash. He just wanted an opportunity to slit his throat.

Tidus stood on the deck, laziliy looking out at the clear as crystal ocean stretching out before him. It was beautiful. He was glad everyone decided to leave him alone for a while.

"Tidus?"

His eyes widened a little at the voice he knew almost better than his mother's.

Auron.

The man he least expected.

"May I speak to you?" Auron asked softly but it sounded like a case closed kind of thing, and Tidus nodded quickly, going as far as to smile.

Auron was a piece of home, whether he knew Tidus or not.

"Shoot," Tidus grinned, leaning back against the rail.

"I remember you, now."

Tidus gasped, looking up at the man hopefully. "You remember Zanarkand?"

"…yes. In a way." Auron did something strange and smiled, just a simple upturn of his lips. But it was enough. Tidus immediately latched onto him, not even caring that Auron didn't respond. He usually never did.

Tidus snuggled closer. "What made you remember me?" he whispered into the red coat he used to clutch as a child, lonely and crying and missing his mother.

A hand rests against his hip for comfort. "Ject. He speaks to me about you and does not understand your coldness. He believes this is his home and you have always lived here. I assume Sin's toxin truly did erase his memory, Tidus. He is not your Ject anymore."

Tidus frowned, stepping back. "So you're saying I should just forget about the past? Is that it? Auron, you know better than anyone… you know how he treated me. He's why mom died, he-"

"Tidus, he isn't the same man you knew as a child."

Tidus snorted. He hated disagreeing with Auron, but seriously was he expecting Tidus to forget everything and move on? That was probably never going to happen, even if Ject wasn't the asshole from his childhood.

He sighed heavily, shifting so he now sat on the rail, to Auron's disapproval. "I don't know what you expect from me."

Auron smirked. "Decency. The others do not understand your attitude."

Grinning, Tidus waved his hand dismissively before a thought crossed his mind. "Yeah well, whatever. I don't understand theirs."

There was comfortable silence before Tidus felt like an idiot. Here he was, not even bothering to ask Auron what the hell they were _doing _in this world! Why they were here and what happened.

"Auron, just why the hell are we here anyway? You haven't told me ANYTHING! I'm sort of confused that I'm here in some whacky place, trying to be something I'm not so these people don't think I'm crazy and kill me or whatever they do, and here you are, acting like it's the most normal thing in the world. What the hell man?"

Auron just shook his head. "This is your story now, you find the answers."

Tidus would have protested, _a lot_at the blasé response, but a loud crashing noise sounded before the ship vibrated violently, and he would have easily fallen off the railing if Auron had not grabbed his hand and pulled him tightly against his chest. He frowned down at Tidus.

"Sin."

-

…tbc….

How about some answers eh? Haha. Next time.


	4. And So I Pray

Disclaimer: I don't want to own FFX. I'm content with my Tidus action figure.  
Warning: Shonen ai, possible yaoi later on.  
Pairing(s): AuronxTidus, others.

AN: I'd like to apologize for the random switch from first person to third last chapter. However, it's staying. I'm not the biggest fan of first, but maybe it'll come back. Who knows, but for now third person is staying.

**Tidal Wave  
**And So I Pray 

* * *

Wakka was fighting Sin alone.

Tidus was half holding onto the ship and half holding onto Auron's robes, trying to balance enough to understand what was going on around him. Sin had attacked the ship and nearly caused him to fall overboard had Auron not stepped in.

"Wakka will take care of this," Auron murmured against his side, shielding his body from the giant waves Sin was creating. They splashed up on deck, washing people away with their ferocity

That was nice, but Tidus could take care of himself, thanks. He huffed indignantly, clutching Auron a little harder. "Listen, I'm a Blitzer, I can handle the water! Let me fight!"

"With what weapon? No. Valefor cannot go underwater."

Tidus growled defiantly, ripping away from the older man. "I'm going!" He edged closer to the railing before calling out the Yuna quickly. "Give me your sword!"

The girl looked puzzled for a moment, before shakily running over and handing over her sword. She glanced at Auron cautiously, recognizing the glare on his face. "Sir Tidus, this is not wise. You should –"

Before she could finish, Tidus had grabbed the weapon and launched himself in the clear blue of the water, lost in the tremendous waves. The two left behind could only watch with impatience and fear. Auron sighed, clenching the railing. Yuna joined him. "He's so rash."

"Stupid is a better term."

Tidus grinned to himself as he practically flew to where Wakka was currently engaged in battle, gripping to Yuna's sword for dear life. This was familiar, this was home. The water washing through his hair, the weightlessness of his body.

He could see Wakka through his Blitzball, watch as it bounced off the sinspawn with little damage created. Wakka looked exhausted too, hunching over to protect his midsection. Tidus came at the right time.

While not being trained, he still had the gist of what to do. He swung the sword in a wide arc, cutting through sinspawn easily with the fierce blade while Wakka had the creature distracted. Wakka gave him a thumbs up before promptly being hit in the torso with a stray tentacle from the dying sinspawn. Wakka choked, air escaping his lungs in a mad dash to get out. Tidus grabbed his arm, hauling them both from the murky depths to the ship. They broke the surface, inhaling deeply and savoring the air rushing into their lungs.

"Woah, I uh, I didn't know you could use that, y'know?" Wakka grinned sheepishly at him when they had calmed, swimming back to the ship.

Tidus snorted. "I'm not some pushover Wakka. It's not even that hard, I kinda like using it better than some dinky staff."

"Yeah? Well, maybe we can get you one. Just in case."

Grinning, Tidus hoisted himself up and over the ship's rail, landing gracefully on his feet. Wakka was beside him when he looked around.

"Sir Tidus!"

Yuna was beside him like a bolt of lightning, fretting over him and generally treating him like an invalid. Auron and Lulu were next, though less concerned than Yuna. There was only one person missing, and Tidus had a feeling he knew where he was.

"Hey, there you guys are! I doze off for a second and all Sin breaks lose. What's the deal?" Jecht laughed, taking two steps at a time to the deck, hands curving on his hips as he stood before the small group gathered around Tidus. His face was red, and Tidus instantly knew what he had been up to.

Tidus simply scowled at his father, pulling away from Yuna's pestering hands and stalking off to the cabins.

Everyone stared, but Tidus just couldn't bring himself to give a shit.

Arriving in Kilika proved to Tidus that Sin really was a cause worth fighting. A cause that initially he wasn't too sure about. Children were crying, orphaned by the massive damage created by the sea monster. People shouting at the skies on the street, homeless, or the parents that couldn't find their children was an awful sight to behold.

It was a terrible tragedy, and Tidus couldn't help but offer himself for the rest of the day in sending the dead, rebuilding or running errands for the local shops sending supplies to the needy. He looked over from holding planks to see his father crawling across debris to rescue two children stuck on a rickety shack about to fall apart. He couldn't quite muster the hate that should be the dominant feeling.

The children hugged Jecht's legs, tears creeping down their faces as they ran off to their mother. The man smiled to himself before spotting Tidus. "Hey kid!" before Jecht could come over and annoy Tidus, three men pushed a giant machine-like thing to separate them, flipping various switches and levers as it came to a hault. It was strange and awe inspiring, and much like Zanarkand that Tidus found himself grinning a little.

Tidus watched as the men loaded the machina with wood and bolts, stepping back as it accurately finished building a broken down house. The men cheered, erupting in happiness.

"Wow," Tidus whistled, slowly approaching the machina. He grinned slightly, running his hands along the sleek metal. "How do you have machina here when there is the threat of Sin?" there was already arguing among the people, happiness melting away into confliction so Tidus supposed he got his answer. Tidus shook his head, deciding to stay out of the conflict for the time being.

"Yevon forbids it!"

"Do you want the war to star here, too?"

He almost choked on his tongue when Jecht swung around the machina to land in front of him, effectively trapping him so he had to communicate with this monster. Great.

Jecht held up two dirty fingers, waggling them at Tidus. "Two things, kid. One, we're leaving for the temple in an hour so get ready. Second, what the _hell_ is your problem lately? I've tried to bite my tongue and all, since I know this is hard. Shit, I know you've gotta lot on your plate, but this whole treating me like some kind of monster is starting to _piss_ me off."

Before Tidus snapped back a response, he could hear Auron's voice like a caress in his ear.

"_Tidus, he isn't the same man you knew as a child."_

And for Auron's sake, and _only_ Auron, Tidus sucked up all the hate and pain and anger and squared it away into his heart. He put on a small smile, cringing on the inside. "N-nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind lately… Sin's toxin and everything."

Jecht eyed him carefully, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on the blonds' shoulder. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you… you blame me for all of this? For putting you through this journey?"

"_Cry baby."_

Tidus clenched his fist, pushing past Jecht on his way to the half demolished Inn area. "No," he called back, "I don't blame you."

Auron was watching him, Tidus could feel it.

* * *

It was unnerving, but Tidus refused to turn around. He knew the man was irritated at him; it was pretty obvious. Tidus simply held his staff higher, setting a brisker pace for the group. They were working through the dense foliage of the forest behind Kilika village, but with all the chaos it was just too hard to tell where exactly the path was.

"This is just ridiculous," Tidus groaned, knocking a few rocks with the end of his staff. Yuna frowned at him disapprovingly.

"I'm sure we're close, Sir Tidus."

"You must have patience," Lulu chimed in.

Tidus glared halfheartedly at them both. _No one asked you._

He was being childish, but it was hot, he had to attain another aeon from the Fayth, and his patience had never been his strong suit.

"Look ya, it's the stairs to the temple entrance." Wakka pointed up ahead, and Tidus could have kissed him, except not because that would be disgusting. He could see the stone steps peaking through vines and bushes.

He took off in a lazy jog, grinning from ear to ear and not hearing the vehement protests from behind him. He easily flew up the steps, until something giant and greenish yellow landed in front of him and threw him on his ass. "Shit!" he spit out dirt from the fall, not surprised to see red clouding his vision when he finally opened his eyes, blinking away grit.

"Are you hurt?" Auron whispered gruffly, taking his elbow and placing him on two feet again much like he was some toddler. People tended to treat him as such in Spira.

Tidus wiped his face, righting his staff. "No, I'm okay. Just embarrassed," he laughed, closing his eyes. "I'm going to summon Valefor. Watch my back?"

Auron had the audacity to smirk. "When do I not?" but nonetheless he stood in front of the young summoner, guarding the boy from the spindly tentacles the stray sinspawn was spewing around its body. Yuna and Wakka had the creature occupied while Lulu constantly had fire balls ripping into its side. Jecht was trying to jump onto a tentacle to get to its head, but failing miserably, as the sinspawn would layer the limbs, making it practically impossible to grab onto. He settled for swiping his sword, taking good sized chunks instead.

Tidus concentrated, his staff held securely between his hands. He prayed, quietly and solemnly and then he waited, smiling when there was a shrill call in the air. At an astounding speed, Valefor sped from the skies, stopping finally before the large sinspawn with wings sprawled out menacingly, crying out.

Auron looked back at Tidus. He didn't say anything, he never did when he was proud of Tidus, but the blond _knew_. That look was only reserved for Tidus.

Valefor made short work of the creature, sonic winging it to oblivion. It was a mess of limbs and tentacles by the time the aeon finished, slowly flying back to the skies. Tidus sighed in relief.

"Yo kid, you did it!" Wakka ran over with a dopey grin, crushing Tidus in a tight hug, Tidus returned it, though much less enthusiastically.

Lulu smiled behind Wakka, nodding her head. "You did exceptional. However, running ahead of us was not a good idea, and almost got yourself killed."

Tidus frowned, caught between being flattered or offended. He decided to simply ignore Lulu altogether. Tch. He always hated the compliment before insult way of doing things. Thank gods Auron never tried that crap. Auron just laid it out, and either Tidus understood and fixed his behavior or Tidus would be grounded. For life.

"Wakka, get off!" The redheaded man backed off sheepishly, hands up in the air.

"Sorry, ya!"

Tidus sighed, feeling subconscious as everyone settled and stared at him. He felt like he was on display. He coughed, red rushing to his cheeks. He was used to being in the spotlight back home, but for some reason, he had always hated being stared at. "I'm going to the Chamber of the Fayth."

Jecht stepped up, clamping a large hand around his wrist. "I'm going with you, at least inside the temple. You're so clumsy I don't trust you on your own." His tone was light, but firm and held no room for discussion. Tidus was about to thrust his fist into Jecht's face, but he caught the look Auron was shooting him, and shut his mouth.

He nodded. "Whatever. Let's just get on with it."

Tidus took a deep breath and steeled himself as they entered the temple. It was taxing, to say the least, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to acquiring another aeon, but it was something he had to do. There was no turning back now, not with Sin plaguing this world. Tidus would destroy Sin. He would do what he had to, to bring the calm.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around, half expecting Jecht. Instead it was Auron, stone-faced and frowning. "We will be here when you return."

Tidus already knew this, but he felt that much more resolved with Auron's careful words. He didn't catch Jecht watching them curiously as he left for the Chamber.

It was dark and quiet, solemn but not tense. Tidus knelt down in prayer, holding his staff out. He closed his eyes, and immediately there were whispers going through his conscious, soothing voices that were indistinguishable. It was a soft sort of melody that was not present at the last Chamber. He let his body do the work, disconnecting his mind has he prayed. And then he heard it, faint beneath the layers of voices. A deep rumble amidst the sea of voices. Unusual, but it called to Tidus.

_Ifrit._

_Wake up._

_It is done._

_Wake up!_

Blue eyes snapped open, sweat rolling down the boy's tanned skin. He had the new aeon. A beast of fire, strong and worthy. Tidus smiled, letting out a small sigh. It was already getting easier.

He stood up, using his staff to steady himself. The doors creaked open expectantly, and he stepped out, careful to watch his step. He saw the worried faces of his guardians, and nodded simply. Instantly, the worry faded to joy and relief.

He smiled. "It's done. Let's go," and then the smile turned more like a grin as he grabbed his robes, "I'm beat."

Wakka chuckled as they walked out, clapping him on the back. "Eh, I'm proud of you, ya."

At his other side, Auron nodded in approval. Tidus beamed, not without some arrogance, as in his nature. "Well, you know, it was no big deal." He waved his hand around absently. Yuna let out a smile giggle behind them.

"You're really doing well Sir Tidus. We're all so proud of you!"

Tidus chuckled, turning around so he could walk and face her. "Yuna, you don't have to keep calling me sir. We're friends. You're my guardian."

A nice red hue curled around Yuna's cheeks, her blush highlighting her face. Her smile faltered in embarrassment, but only slightly. "Th-thank you, I'll trying to remember that from now on."

"Ah c'mon Tidus, you're making her blush!" Jecht laughed heartily, grinning at the boy with a knowing look. Yuna only blushed harder.

Tidus was not sure how Jecht took their relationship, but he could safely say Yuna was not what he wanted. With a long, suffering groan, Tidus snuck a glance at the red clad warrior walking beside him longingly. If only. Tch, Tidus thought, as if.

They reached the small inn in a short time, splitting up into separate rooms. It was surprising there was enough room, considering all the damage done. But the villagers were more than happy to give up shelter for the summoner that would save them all.

Despite Jecht trying to reconnect with Tidus, he liked to room alone or with Kimahri, so that left Tidus with Auron and Wakka. It felt like they were back on the boat house, Auron a silent shadow and Tidus with too much silence. Wakka generally liked to be outside playing blitzball with the Auroch's until late, so that left them alone for most of their stay.

"We leave for Luca in the morning. You should try and get some sleep."

Tidus laughed quietly, bringing his knees up to rest his chin. He watched as Auron methodically cleaned his sword, his red coat discarded. It was a comforting sight to behold, bringing up scattered, happy memories of Zanarkand. But then, in the back of his mind, Tidus could feel the crisp edge of the memory that began this journey. Auron letting him go into the giant void of Sin, cold lips brushing against his own before the warmth of nothingness took him over.

There were no kind words spoken then, no reassurances that everything was going to be okay. Just Tidus clutching at the last person he would ever see in his home of Zanarkand, praying that Auron would not let him go, would keep him safe just like always.

He didn't want to bring up the past, but his tongue was burning for answers. "Auron. Why… why did you…" he couldn't continue with the weight of Auron's gaze, piercing through his resolve. Though he didn't finish his sentence, Auron knew exactly what Tidus was trying to say.

"I'm sorry."

Tidus frowned. "That's not an answer."

Auron gave him a half smile, standing up to prop his sword against the wall. "I know. You must find out things for yourself, Tidus."

The boy growled, throwing out his arms in anger. "And how am I supposed to do that? Everything is already laid out for me! I have no choice in anything, except to defeat Sin." Tidus knew he was acting childish, but he felt like he had the right. "I never asked for this –any of this. I would still be home, still have blitzball and the houseboat. We'd still be –"

"Those are a lot of 'still's', Tidus. You must live in the present. Forget the past for now."

This was getting Tidus nowhere, and really, all he wanted to do was blurt out, 'why'd you kiss me!' but he just couldn't. He clenched his fist in the sheets, turning away from the other man to hide his expression.

"Why do I have to be a summoner? Why couldn't I just fight as a guardian like Wakka and Lulu?" Tidus hesitated slightly, sighing. "Yuna's father, Braska. She told me when I arrived he was a summoner, that he defeated Sin. Shouldn't she have followed his footsteps or something dramatic like that? Why am I trying to be someone I'm not?"

Auron took a step closer, and Tidus could feel the looming shadow of his guardian. Fingers, calloused and rough, carded through his hair with a gentleness Tidus knew others would never see of this man. It felt good and reminded him of when he was little. Auron wasn't a mother; he did not hug him as he cried from an injury or sickness. Instead he would simply do this simple gesture, and Tidus would almost immediately calm down.

"Tidus, every question has an answer; this I promise. I will guide you."

Tidus jumped up suddenly, pushing the older man back against the wall. He snarled, hands curled into angry fists on Auron's armor. "I'm sick of being in the dark! I want to trust you, just like I always have, but it's getting hard when you seem to know all the answers and won't tell me anything to go on. I get it –I understand this is what happened, it's real, and I just need to deal." The anger faded, and the blonds' shoulder's slumped in misery. "Fine, if you won't tell me what I want to know, at least explain how you got here in Spira."

Auron chuckled quietly before speaking. "Sin, just as you."

Tidus stared at Auron. Auron kept his gaze, but their bodies seemed to be moving closer until Tidus was practically pinned against the wall. He wasn't quite sure how their positions had been so easily switched, but at this point, he supposed it didn't matter. "Auron… I –"

"Don't."

Auron's eyes were unreadable behind his glasses, and Tidus hated it. Living with this man had taught him the many ways to read someone, and Auron's eyes, though the man was loath to admit it, had always held the key to understanding him. But right now, Tidus was drawing a blank and_ all_ he could think about was the few seconds before Sin had taken him to Spira, when he was gripping Auron's hand for dear life and the only thoughts running through his frantic mind was how Auron would never let him fall, would never let him die and please don't let go I will never do anything wrong again oh god. Auron was leaning down, and Tidus closed his eyes.

Just before Auron's lips could touch his own, the door slammed open and Jecht walked in.

Tbc…

I tried to accomplish a lot with this chapter, and I think it turned out pretty good. I'm slowly trying to develop Auron and Tidus' relationship while keeping them true to character, and believe me, it's not easy. Blame Auron. Anyway, I've resolved to complete this fic before Christmas, but we'll see how that goes.


	5. Oversoul

Disclaimer: I don't want to own FFX. I'm content with my Tidus action figure.  
Warning: Shonen ai, probable yaoi later on.  
Pairing(s): AuronxTidus, possible others.

* * *

**Tidal Wave  
**Oversoul

* * *

Jecht was drunk.

And that fact gave Auron and Tidus enough time to split apart without the rapid movement seeming strange to the man. Jecht smiled dopily at them, sauntering over to Tidus to clap him on the back affectionately. Tidus stared at him in shear horror.

His father chuckled loudly, slurring out, "what are you two doin' in my room!" before promptly falling half on the bed, half on the floor and passing out. Growling, Tidus got up and nearly succeeded in kicking the man hard enough to cause brain damage, but Auron had grabbed his elbow to throw him back.

"That's not wise," Auron mused, staring at Jecht snoring like a Shoopuf on the inn floor.

Tidus huffed indignantly. "He ruined our moment," he hissed, throwing out his arms childishly as he tended to do when he was flustered.

Auron turned a cold grey eye on him, going back to his own bed and lying down with an air of finality.

"Leave Jecht and go to sleep."

It was getting late, the sun slowly sinking away to let the moon take over. Tidus sat there on the dock, kicking his legs back and forth absently. His eyes were watering, but he refused to let the tears fall. He was humming quietly, his breathing hitching every once in a while to interrupt the song.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" a gruff voice asked from behind the small boy, and shocked, the child turned around too fast to face the speaker. His footing slipped on the dock, his arms pin wheeling out to grapple onto the air. Before he could fall into the gentle blue of the water, the man caught his hand, practically throwing him back on his feet.

Tidus shivered as he scanned this new face. Scarred over one eye, the other hard and calculating, staring through the boy. He wore a crimson coat, a sword tucked away in his belt. His face was full of hard lines, giving him a haggard look that fooled anyone to what his age actually was. Tidus immediately knew he should have been afraid, but something told him this man would not harm him, especially after saving him from falling.

"Th-thanks. Who… who are y-you?" he stammered, biting down on an already abused bottom lip.

The man smiled slightly, leaning down to better see the child. "Auron. A… friend of your father's."

Tidus nodded, glancing back to the houseboat. "My dad, he left. He hasn't come back. They say he's dead. I hope it's true."

Auron simply snorted, pointing in the direction of Tidus's house. "Is your mother home?"

"She… she's not well. Ever since dad left, she can't get out of bed." Tidus frowned, his eyes glazing over and his tiny hands clenching in the fabric of his shorts.

With a great sigh, Auron began the trek to the quant houseboat. "If she died, I wouldn't know what to do."

There was a shocked noise behind the guardian, and he turned his head curiously. Tidus was kneeling on the dock, fat tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. His small body shook with the force of his anguish, his nose running pitifully. Auron stood there watching the boy, awkward and stiff and so unsure how to handle the situation. He placed a hand on dirty blond hair, slowly running his gloved fingers through the strands. "I'm sorry," he whispered with sincerity.

The boy gradually stopped the flow of tears, looking up into Auron's face with wonder and grief mixed together. Auron held out his hand. "Let's go inside."

Tidus reached out, his smaller hand fitting easily in Auron's gloved one. Slowly he got to his feet, scrubbing furiously at the tear tracks until his face was blotched red.

They walked back, man and boy, both uncertain as to the future ahead of them.

Auron awoke before Tidus and his father, sighing heavily as he sat up and quickly evacuated the bed. That memory would always have reign over his conscious. He had failed Tidus last night. Failed him as a guardian, as a mentor, as a decent human being who would not molest his charge. The boy knew _just_ how to push his buttons, how to move his body in the way that Auron was drawn to ever since Zanarkand. Of course, Tidus did not know this, would _never_ know this. Auron had kept himself in check, never getting too close until last night. Their conversation had just become too heated much too fast. Auron resolved to stay away from the young summoner. Whether or not Tidus would respect this decision, Auron wasn't sure. He had a hunch.

He slipped from the room with ease. Both Tidus and Jecht were incredibly heavy sleepers. He went outside, watching the sun rise over the horizon. It was both beautiful and tragic, the sun's warm light illuminating the ruins of Kilika.

Tidus woke up with a start, taking deep breaths and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Immediately, he recalled the events that took place last night and grimaced when he saw the empty bed across from his own. Auron didn't even want to be in the same room as him. "Fuck!" he growled, startled when he heard a loud, obnoxious noise from the floor. Tidus groaned loudly, glaring down at the lump of flesh.

"Get up old man!" Tidus threw his foot down into Jecht's face, smirking when the man bolted upright, yowling and rubbing his abused face tenderly. He looked around the room with unfocused, angry eyes.

"Who the fuck did that!"

Tidus whistled innocently, shrugging his bare shoulders. "Whoops. My bad, I was trying to wake you, but my foot slipped." He hoped his voice sounded at least a _little_ believable. From the pointed look Jecht shot him, he didn't think so. Pity.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Well, whatever, I'm going to go take a shower before we leave." Jecht slowly got up, stretching out his long limbs and yawning before sauntering off.

Tidus smirked, glad that at least Jecht was feeling a hangover for the stupid shit he pulled last night. Thanks to him, the dream he had been waiting for slipped from his grip.

Tidus was _so_ close; the tangibility of Auron's lips that near to his own. It was maddening that now, because of Jecht, Auron was ignoring him, and would probably continue to do so until something gave. Tidus scowled and got up, sloppily pulling on his robes. He exited the room, not surprised to find his guardians waiting for him in the lobby, minus Jecht and Auron. Yuna smiled at him shyly, her hand clasped around the hilt of her sword. "How are you feeling?"

Tidus took in her appearance and frowned. Her clothes seemed different, more armor, tighter around her small body. "Better. So, to Luca?" he questioned, receiving simple nods in return. He dared to look up at Auron standing beside the exit, not facing him, not acknowledging his presence. Growling in irritation under his breath, he stomped out, not caring if his guardians followed or not. Luca it was.

The ride to Luca seemed like it wouldn't be nearly as dangerous as the trip to Kilika had been, which was fine, because Tidus was too enraptured in glaring at both Auron and Jecht when he wasn't exploring the ship. Taking a break from making the two men uncomfortable, or at least trying, he had walked down the steps to the few rooms below the deck. He peaked in one to find three people murmuring quietly. They all looked similar, so Tidus figured they were related. One man turned toward him, noticing his presence immediately. He had a short pony tail tied back, his smile kinder than his companions. They stared at him with guarded expressions, untrusting.

"You must be Tidus, the summoner rumored to have Lady Yuna as a guardian."

Tidus frowned cautiously; crossing his arms across his chest in what he hoped was an intimidating way. "Yeah, how'd you hear that? Who are you guys?"

The speaker chuckled, holding out his hand to the blond. "I am Isaaru, and these are my brothers, Maroda and Pacce, also my guardians. As to your first inquiry, word spreads fast in Spira, especially thanks to Sin. Lady Yuna has an extremely famous father as well, so she is a very favorable topic." Isaaru frowned, his eyes losing some of their shine as he finished.

"Braska," Tidus asked, concerned by Isaaru's sadness that seemed to come out of nowhere. Tidus knew her father was famous, but that was about it. Yuna didn't mention him too much, probably because they were all too busy for conversation.

Isaaru nodded to him, knocking Tidus out of his thoughts. "Lord Braska is the reason why I chose to become a summoner. I owe my pilgrimage to him."

"Isaaru," the other man spoke up, effectively cutting off Tidus's question, briefly touching Isaaru's arm. "We should get some rest. Pacce's tired."

The two looked down at the child, his eyes barely staying open to follow conversation. Isaaru nodded, smiling once again at Tidus. "We will meet again. If you will excuse us, Sir Tidus."

Tidus reluctantly left, scratching his head. Maybe Yuna had father issues as well. But then, she talked about him with such… pride. At the same time, when she spoke, her lips would be tight; her eyes scrunched up in…pain? Anger? Something was definitely up with her father, and he wanted to know. Was he dead? It seemed like it, so Tidus had to ask tactfully. Tact wasn't really his fortay, so letting her tell him on her own sounded like a better idea.

He found her on the deck, watching the waves with a small smile. Her hair blew with the wind, her eyes closed in a rare moment of tranquility.

"Yuna," he whispered, placing a comforting hand on her tiny shoulder. She jumped slightly, turning her head to greet him.

"You surprised me," she chuckled, standing up straighter and flipping out her hair. Tidus couldn't help but notice the way it shined with the sun. He grinned as he watched her stretch, hiding a blush from her. No one could deny that Yuna was beautiful, and under different circumstances, he thought he could have fallen in love with her. She had helped him so much, without any complaints.

"Sorry. I just got kind of bored. I'm not the most patient person, ya know?"

She nodded, leaning back against the rail. "I love the ocean, so I don't mind. It's… comforting to me. I enjoy watching the waves, the wind on my skin. It's nice."

Tidus hummed in agreement, just content to spend this time with Yuna. Her presence gave him a comforting feeling that he only ever had when Auron was around him.

A few minutes of companionable silence passed before either of them said anything. It was getting dark, and everyone had seemed to retire to the cabins.

Yuna broke the quiet first. "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day. Wakka… he plans to participate in the Blitzball tournament. It's his last year before he retires."

Tidus gaped, eyes bulging. "Blitzball! Why didn't he tell me?"

Yuna frowned, puzzled. "What do you mean? He didn't tell you? Didn't you realize why the Auroch's were joining us?"

Growling, Tidus immediately headed for the stairs, intent on finding Wakka. Yuna called after him, but he ignored her, clenching his fists. There was no way in hell he was not playing in this tournament, summoners duty bedamned. He was so irritated, it wasn't funny. No one, not once, had mentioned his beloved sport, and all he wanted to do was play, something familiar in this foreign world. He spotted the Auroch's easily, searching out Wakka, who was spinning a blitzball on his finger with ease.

"Hey! Wakka! What's the deal with you not telling me about the blitzball tournament tomorrow?" he shrieked, startling several passengers.

Wakka stared at him peculiarly for a moment before replying. "What? You don't play blitzball…"

Tidus snarled, snatching the ball with lightning fast reflexes. Wakka gawked. "The hell I do. Play me."

"We're on a ship! We can't just jump overboard! Where did this even come from, I never knew you could blitz?"

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance and ignoring the shouts from the Auroch's, Tidus reached out to grab Wakka's collar. "I'm playing tomorrow. I'll prove to you I'm good." He couldn't help but break out into a fierce grin at Wakka's hopelessly confused, if not inspired, face.

Wakka nodded, much to the Auroch's displeasure and grasped Tidus's hand firmly in his own. "Alright, ya. I wouldn't dream of leaving you out. If we lose, it's no biggie anyway. I just want us to do the best we can, like always!"

Tidus smirked, clicking his tongue arrogantly. "To do your best? We're gonna win!" Tidus then only realized how out of character and obnoxious he sounded by the annoyed stares of the other passengers. He blushed, but couldn't fight the energy ball of happiness and adrenaline bubbling up inside him.

Wakka's eyes widened comically at his statement. "Wha…"

"Yeah! We're gonna win!"

"You sure about that?" The snide comment came from admits the crowd of people gathered around them. The crowd parted to reveal a team of blitzball players. The man who spoke, a red head, sneered at them. "We've won for the past three years. You Auroch'll get creamed, just like _always_." There were jeers from the other players, only serving to fuel Tidus's anger.

"Oh yeah! Who the hell do you think you are?" He reached out to grab the man's uniform, but Wakka's sturdy arm held him back protectively.

The red head grinned cockily. "You don't know? The Luca Goers. Get that memorized for when you lose."

Before Tidus could shoot back an epic retort, the blitzball team left as quick as they had arrived, the head of the Goers leading the pack. Tidus clenched his teeth, growling. Wakka stared at him incredulously, shaking his head in disbelief. "You need to calm down, ya. Ignore those idiots. We'll show 'em!" Tidus nodded with a smile, pushing his fist against Wakka's firm chest.

"You know it!"

"Might you gentlemen need some help?" another redheaded man asked, coming out of nowhere. He had a strange accent, a long face, and a large backpack hung on his shoulders. Tidus frowned at him, crossing his arms across his chest. He glanced at Wakka in question, who simply shrugged. "Uh… who are you?"

The man bowed to them, chuckling. "O'aka the twenty third, at ye service!" he shot Wakka and Tidus dazzling smiles, to which they did not quite know how to take. "I'm starting up me own travel agency, and I… am in need of donations. I'll give ya a discount?" his eyes seemed to grow eight sizes, and Tidus thought it really didn't help his cause. Nonetheless, Tidus handed over a small sum of gil. He figured it would help his chances tomorrow at the blitzball tournament.

O'aka whooped happily. "Many thanks summoner! I knew you would be kind enough to help out an old soul like meself! Just you wait; I'll make a fortune in no time." With that, O'aka wondered off, whistling to himself and accosting others in his plight.

"Who… in the name of Yevon… wait, I don't wanna know." Wakka looked down at Tidus, grinning softly. "You go get some sleep, you gonna need it for tomorrow."

Tidus could only nod and walk back up the stairs with a wave, holding out just a few more minutes. He had a hunch. As he stepped up on the deck, his immediate attention was drawn to a tall figure resting on the rail of the ship. The sun had long since sunk down to let the moon rise, its light shining down and illuminating everything beautifully. Tidus slowly walked up beside man in red, trying to fight the urge to just run away. His insides felt like gum, gooey and not working properly –maybe he was sick, he needed something to explain why he was feeling like he was going to explode.

Auron didn't say anything.

If he noticed Tidus's internal struggle, he refrained from commenting.

They stood in silence for at least five minutes. Tidus just didn't know where to start or what to say, so he thought Auron might contribute something. He didn't.

"I… er, I want to say…" Tidus scratched his head, contemplative. He wasn't the best with words, and he knew Auron wasn't either, so he understood. "When we almost kissed…" he trailed off, embarrassed. He could feel the heat radiating from his face. He looked up, hoping to catch Auron staring, but the man wasn't. "I'm not mad or anything if that's what you think."

Auron snapped his head down, catching Tidus's eyes in a smoldering gaze. The blond was momentarily taken aback at this sudden movement. "Tidus, we will not speak of that again. Is this clear?"

Tidus gawked, shock written across his face. Slowly, the shock wore off and intense frustration and anger quickly shot to the surface. "Don't speak to me like I'm still seven!"

Auron growled slightly, lowering his gaze. "Then don't act like it."

If he wasn't trying to effectively 'woo' Auron, he would have punched him in the face. Instead, Tidus pivoted and stomped back to the cabins, leaving Auron alone. He wasn't going to stand for being treated as if he was some mindless idiot. That just wasn't fair! He had lived with Auron for ten damn years; the man should treat him as an equal, not dismissing him like he was still Auron's charge and not a summoner!

The morning brought with it the city of Luca. Tidus got off the ship unnaturally quiet, still bitter and angry, but trying not to let on. Thankfully, if any of his guardians noticed, they said nothing about his attitude. The docks were flooded with people, all shouting and cheering at the many blitzball players arriving. Tidus noticed with some annoyance the announcers seemed to be a little unfair in their obnoxious assessments of the teams. He looked at Wakka, hoping to see some air of defiance. The man just grinned at him. "Yo, don't let anyone get to you. It's not a big deal."

Yuna was like a little bird in his ear. "Wakka's right. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll show what the Auroch's can do." She gave him a small, knowing smile. He could only blush and nod feebly, almost choking on his tongue when Jecht grabbed him and pulled him in a headlock, laughing manically.

"Wakka tells me you're playin' today. You think you're up to par boy?"

Tidus, instead of being offended, smirked with the ease of arrogance. "Pft, of course. Just wait." He stood up a little straighter, pride swelling through him. Blitzball was like breathing, so he figured he could definitely back up his talk.

Jecht chuckled, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Hmph, we'll see then." He stalked past the group, taking on the lead position.

"Hey, where are we heading?" Tidus asked Yuna, hoping he didn't sound too ignorant. He really never paid much attention to the agenda. He made a mental note to start.

"Maester Mika will be arriving soon. Everyone is eager to see him. They say a new maester will also be accompanying him." Yuna seemed somewhat excited at seeing this person, so Tidus made a mental note to be especially attentive when they did see the new maester.

He realized as they were waling that the Maester's ship must have arrived on the dock, because the large group of people in front of them seemed to get even more excited, if that was even possible. The crowed parted, and an old man slowly stepped down to meet the cheers, smiling. Tidus wasn't sure if the smile was genuine or not on his face. He seemed creepy… really creepy. Tidus unconsciously shivered. The Maester began speaking, but they was too far back to hear the words.

After about eight years or so, he stopped his speech. He appraised the audience with cold eyes, seeing who was listening and who wasn't. The people gathered seemed engrossed. Tidus rolled his eyes, wanting to just get to the stadium. Instead, Yuna touched his arm gently, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to meet Maester Seymour? He should be coming down from the ship soon."

Before Tidus could reply, Auron cut in quietly. "He is already here. There is no need. We should move on to the highroad as soon as possible."

"Ey, not before the Auroch's participate in the tournament, ya!" Wakka stared hard at Auron, hoping probably to move the man. Luckily before Auron cut his head off, he had Jecht's help in the situation. Whatever that was worth.

"Yeah, I wanna see what blondie here can do, Auron." Jecht had the nerve to point to Tidus. Tidus glared irritably at his offending finger before shoving the appendage away from him.

"Don't worry about it, old man." Tidus gave Jecht a withering look, briefly glancing at Auron in what he hoped was a discrete way. The warrior had no expression on his face, per usual.

"Fine. When it is over, we depart." After those firm words, he stalked off in the opposite direction in search of an arms dealer.

There was an agreeing grunt from Kimahri, which surprised Tidus. The Ronso must not have liked blitzball, he thought. And then he immediately dismissed that thought, because _who_ didn't like blitzball!

"Sir Auron seems troubled," Lulu murmured, watching the redclad figure disappear in the throng of people. Yuna nodded, a simple frown marring her features.

"I hope I have not offended him. That was not my intent –"

Wakka cut her off, waving his hand dismissively. "Nah, don't you two worry about it, okay? He just wants to get on with the pilgrimage."

Jecht scratched his mane of hair, clenching his jaw tightly. "Yeah, that's probably it. Auron is a little, eh, uptight."

Tidus glared at both Wakka and Jecht. "Maybe you guys should stop gossiping about him when he's not here. C'mon, let's go to the stadium already."

"Eager," Wakka chuckled, clapping him on the back affectionately. "We're almost there." He turned to the two female guardians sheepishly. "You, uh, wanna watch us?"

Lulu scowled at him, and he instantly withered, stepping closer to his summoner. "Just because we cannot play, does not mean we wish to watch, either."

Yuna laughed quietly, touching upon Lulu's pale shoulder to calm her. She wasn't upset visibly, but somewhat annoyed, and Yuna could tell. Tidus thought they must have been closer than perceived, and Tidus admired Yuna for being able to sooth Lulu.

Wakka sighed along with Jecht, choosing wisely to say nothing. Instead, they started for the stadium, reaching it quickly. The Auroch's had already gotten there, doing stretches in the locker rooms while Tidus and Wakka went over potential strategies. Wakka seemed impressed with Tidus's immense knowledge of blitzball.

"Where the hell did you learn all of this?" Wakka hissed, jabbing Tidus shapely in the shoulder. Tidus in turn snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Blitzball is in my blood. I just… _do_." He smirked, standing up fluidly from the awkward sitting position they were in. he took a deep breath, smiling to himself. He hoped, just maybe, Auron would be watching in the stands, partially hidden like back at home. He didn't count on it, though, considering the sour turn their relationship had took a turn for. He knew Jecht would be watching, jeering him on with drunken slurs most probably. Yuna had convinced Lulu to stay and observe the game, which Tidus thought Wakka was secretively happy about.

Wakka grinned at him, shooting him a knowing look. "I bet. Well, we should get out there. The Goers are going down, ya!" He extended his fist, and Tidus eagerly punched it.

"You're damn right."

The score was tied. There was less than a minute on the clock, and Tidus was nervous. He had been played pretty well up until now, and the crowd cheering for them helped boost his ego. He was just exhausted for some reason. When he glanced over at Wakka, the man seemed overexerted as well. Luckily, the Luca Goers didn't seem to be fairing any better.

Tidus kept sneaking furtive looks at the stadium seats, hope swelling in his chest that maybe he would spot a quick glimpse of red, but he never did. He had found Yuna, Lulu, Kimarhi and his father early in the first game, and with some strange sense of pride he played even better, he thought.

He swam over to the dividing line, about to fight for control of the ball when a loud explosion sounded off somewhere. He stopped, shooting Wakka a confused look. Before the guardian could answer him, screams rand through the stadium, and it was then that Tidus understood. Fiends had invaded Luca, and it was run or become devoured. Tidus looked around frantically, signaling for everyone to leave the area. The Goers were already swimming back to their locker rooms when the first wave of water fiends attacked. Wakka thwarted them off, grabbing Tidus's arm and hauling ass in the opposite direction of the Goers. When they broke through the locker doors, Yuna, and the others were already there.

Yuna immediately ran up to Tidus, clutching his wrists in a lethal grip. "We should leave, this place is infested!" Before Tidus could even reply, Jecht was on his left, a scarily serious expression taking control of his face.

"She's right. No arguing." His stone face faded a little, his lips curving into a satisfied smirk. "You've gotten better than I remember. Been practicing?"

"Jecht!" Yuna shrieked, glaring heatedly at the older man. "This is not the time. Luca is dangerous right now. And as guardians we must protect our summoner!"

Tidus's eyes widened at the angry outburst from the generally mild tempered girl. He smiled softly at her intense gaze, placing his own hands on her shoulders. "Yuna, it's okay. I'm not weak; I can take care of myself. Besides, we have to find Auron."

Yuna blushed, perfect white teeth peaking out to nibble on a plump lower lip. "I… I know."

Jecht was watching them out of the corner of his eye, noticing their display. He smiled widely, his large hand grazing Tidus's back. The boy gave him an inquiring look, only have it disregarded as Jecht opened the door, his sword drawn. "Alright, Kimahri, up front with me. Yuna and Lulu with the kid, Wakka bring up the rear. Let's get the hell out of here."

To Tidus's annoyance, everyone got into position from Jecht's rough orders. Damn.

The fiends had not yet flooded the underground locker rooms, so the party had a relatively easy time moving through the halls. It was when they reached the upper level and stepped out into the fresh air that the problems started. Luca was overrun, to say the least.

Right away, a four legged beast threw itself at Jecht's head, and right before its massive jaws could rip into him, his thick sword came up and smoothly sliced the monster's head cleanly off.

"Should I summon Ifrit?" Tidus whispered frantically to Lulu, who simply shook her head. They were surrounded in a matter of minutes, aerial fiends and four legged beasts alike. Tidus yelped as an avion dived for his neck, only to have a fire ball hurled at its wings. The fiend landed with a loud thud on the ground, smoke curling up from its carcass. Tidus didn't have time to thank Lulu, because they broke through the crowd of monsters, running down through the Sphere Announcement building to the highroad Auron had spoke about. Jecht seemed to know exactly where to go, which Tidus thought was somewhat strange.

Before the large group could race up the steps to a hopeful freedom, a tall man with wild, electric blue hair stood in their path. He smiled eerily, holding out his hands. They were long and talon-like, frightening in a way. Tidus observed him as he chuckled, bowing to everyone.

"Greetings, summoner. I am maester Seymour. It is a pity we must meet under such unfavorable circumstances. Allow me to rectify the situation."

Tidus could only nod dumbly, confused that this Seymour knew him and spoke of him so highly. He looked down at Yuna in question, who didn't acknowledge him, gazing ahead as Seymour brought up one of his large hands, closing his eyes. The blonds' own eyes nearly flew out of his skull when the sky began to darken, a creepy, shrill noise erupting from out of nowhere. He jumped back, clutching at Yuna's arm when a chain flew down and buried into the stone of the Luca. Looking up, he gaped at the enormous creature that was attached to this chain. It screamed in pure agony, shivering and jerking its body around. Arms were bound by bandages, more chains keeping its claws close to its body. With a shudder and not much more, all the fiends covering the ground began changing into pyreflies, floating back to the fareplane presumably.

This Seymour had singlehandedly Luca from destruction.

Once finished, the aeon was dismissed, the screams of such agonizing pain leaving a nasty feeling in Tidus's stomach. Seymour stepped slowly closer to the group, a small smile curling his lips just like before.

"I must leave for now, summoner. Please forgive me." Tidus noticed as the man left, his cold eyes glanced over at Yuna, observing her as he departed in the opposite direction. Jecht snarled at his retreating form, not one to be shy. "I've got a bad feeling about that guy."

Wakka grunted, cocking his hip out and shaking his head. "Don't speak that way about a maester."

"Whatever. Humph, where the hell is Auron? We're almost at the highroad."

"I was caught up in a barricade. Forgive me."

Everyone jumped at Auron's soft, firm voice coming from behind the party. His apology was directed at Tidus, who merely nodded. He wasn't sure how to take the man. He wanted so badly to just reach out, to talk about what could have happened. What Tidus had wanted to happen. Instead he just sighed, waving his hand dismissively. And then he noticed Auron's massive sword. He smirked. "Find something you like?"

Auron smiled wiry. "I suppose." He nodded at Jecht. "Let's go, the road is up ahead."

And so the party ran up the stone steps to see the beginnings of a road. Mostly the entrance was covered in shrubbery, large trees running along the road's edge to shroud it, making it scarsely look like a road at all.

Tidus frowned, looking to Yuna for answers. "Hey, are we at the right place?"

She chuckled gently, giving him a nod. "Yes. This is the road we must travel. It has not been walked on for many years, likely because of machina."

Tidus brought his fingers to his chin, thinking quietly. "Ah I see. So machina makes life easy, yeah? Then why aren't we using it to cross the road? Wouldn't that be simpler?"

Lulu decided to answer his inquiry. "We could, but there have been several disputes since Sin that have led the religion of Yevon to look down upon the use of machina. We do not want to draw attention to you in a time like this."

"Oh, I see. That's why there was arguing in Kilika when people brought in machina to help rebuild. Well, how do we know for certain that Sin has been brought because of machina?"

Wakka glared at him, shaking his head. "Yo, you can question the teachings later, we need to get going."

Tidus returned his glare in full force. "War could break out over something that might not even matter! I'm just trying to –"

"Tidus, that's enough. We need to leave."

The blond had the urge to pout, but refrained. That would just annoy everyone. So he growled and clenched his staff, trudging through the copious amount of greenery.

"Ah!" Tidus gave a broken cry as a sharp horn plunged unexpectedly into his back. His lungs constricted painfully, his knees giving out and his hands suddenly too weak to grasp his weapon. His staff fell precariously to the ground, clattering loudly. The fiend roared with murderous intent, extracting its horn from Tidus before raising a menacingly clawed paw to finish what it started.

Tbc…..!

Sorry this is such a boring chapter, so much filler to accomplish. The next chapter will be better –promise.

I was debating about what to do with O'aka, because he's really annoying to me. But there ya go… enjoy haha. And yes, events are different from the original ffx, of course.  
To clarify, this is the past. Meaning, the Crusaders haven't been formed yet, so the Mi'ihen Highroad is just a road. The war is beginning between Bevelle and Zanarkand over machina.


End file.
